psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Rex
Opis Rex to nastoletni pies rasy Owczarek Szwajcarski Biały. W Psim Patrolu pomaga w zaganianiu owiec i koni. Jednakże piesek to wielki flirciarz oraz patrolowy lowelas i kobieciarz numer 1! Wygląd Psiak ma białe, krótkie lecz miękkie futro. U góry ma grzywkę. Jest dobrze zbudowany i umięśniony. Jego oczy są w kolorze brązowym. Charakter Psiak na co dzień stara się być przyjazny, miły, odważny, lojalny i szarmancki. Chętnie bierze udział w misjach i wykonuje wysiłki fizyczne. Co do suczek to jest wielkim patrolowym lowelasem i kobieciarzem!! Z każdą flirtuje, próbuje podrywać i zakochany jest w każdej z nich. Nie przejmuje się gdy mu się obrywa, spływa to po nim. Psiak nazywany jest jeszcze lepszym następcą Xander'a. To prawdziwy dżentelmen. Jednak jego wadą jest to, że zbyt szybko osądza, krytykuje i złości się. Wydawałoby się, że nienawidzi samców z Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół, wręcz przeciwnie z radością spędza z nimi czas, żartuje. Wobec piesków z drużyny i przyjaciół jest bardzo oddany, lojalny i odważny, pomocny. Natomiast jeżeli ktoś zagrozi im, nie daj Boże suczkom, to mało co oczu nie wydłubie! Umiejętności Psiak bardzo dobrze zagania i biega. Do tego umie surfować. Świetnie zagania owce i konie a nawet krowy! Do tego jest zawodowym flirciarzem. Rodzina * Malika- mama. * Joy - tata. * Rodzeństwa nie pamięta Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Vin Diesel * Wersja polska- Tomasz Błasiak Strój 'Regularny i na misje-' nosi na sobie jasnozieloną kamizelkę, na głowie nosi okulary przeciw słoneczne. 'Mission PAW- '''nosi wtedy czarno- jasnozielony hełm oraz czarno- jasnozieloną kamizelkę, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air Pup- '''wtedy nosi na głowie jasnozielony hełm z zgniłozielonymi wstawkami oraz strój w tych samych kolorach. Jedynie wzdłuż rękawków jest kolor czarny. '''Sea Patrol- '''wtedy nosi jasnozielono- błękitno- żółty hełm i w tych samych kolorach strój, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup-'''wtedy ma biało- jasnozielony hełm z przysłoną oraz biało- jasnozielono- zielony skafander,, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''nosi jasnozielony kaszkiet w ciemne wstawki moro, kamizelka ma taki sam kolor i wstawki. '''Winter Patrol- '''wtedy ma jasnozieloną czapkę z ciemnozielonym pomponem u góry, oraz jasnozieloną kurtkę dodatkowo ocieplaną, z ciemniejszymi obszyciami wokół rękawów. Na oczach nosi specjalne okulary przeciwśniegowe. '''Mighty Pup- '''wtedy nosi zwykłą jasnozieloną maskę z ciemniejszym obszyciem, tyle, że przy rogach ma zakończenia w kształcie odcisków owcy. Dodatkowo nosi jasno- zielony strój, rękawy ma zwykłe jednak przeplata tam się wiele odcieni zieleni. Przy klatce piersiowej rozciągają się dwa bardzo ciemno zielone paski, między nimi jest zgniła zieleń. Przy tylnych łapach ma bardziej odcień zieleni ala szmaragd. Jego mocą jest chodzenie po ścianach. '''Soul Patrol- '''wtedy jest połączeniem lwa z gepardem, oraz szakalem. Ma ciało lwa i wokół pyska grzywę, łapy geparda, a ogon szakali. Cytaty Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- '''nosi lasso, snopy siana, paszę oraz trochę trawy dla krów. '''Mission PAW- '''gogle na podczerwień znajdujące się w hełmie, lasso, linę, snopy siana, pasza. '''Air Pup- '''ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła, lasso, uprząż, pasza, snopy siana. '''Sea Patrol- '''butla z tlenem, napęd wodny z prędkością 300 km/h, laser wodny, nożyczki, lasso, pasza. '''Space Pup-' jet- pack z prędkością 900 km/h, lasso, lina, uprząż, przysłona w hełmie, butla z tlenem, dodatkowa butla z tlenem, pasza. 'Jungle Pup- '''haki, lina, lasso, uprząż, pasza, snopy siana. '''Winter Patrol- '''koc termiczny, lina, pasza, ciepła woda, lasso, snopy siana. Pojazd '''Regularny i na misje- '''jest to zielony Jeep, mający z tyłu miejsce aby przewozić zwierzęta gospodarcze, rozciąga się nad nimi baldachim. Wejście jest z prawego boku. '''Mission PAW- '''czarno- jasnozielony motocykl z przyczepą z tyłu gdzie mogą jechać zwierzęta gospodarcze, może pływać po wodzie i poruszać się po lodzie, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol- '''jest to mały jacht, gdzie pod pokładem jest bardzo luksusowe miejsce dla zwierząt, może mieć także dla poszkodowanych małą kabinę medyczną, na górze znajduje się pokoik, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''jest to biało- jasnozielono- ciemnozielony wahadłowiec, mogący przewozić w specjalnym pomieszczeniu zwierzęta, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''jest to jasnozielony w ciemne wstawki moro pojazd terenowy, mogący przewozić z tyłu zwierzęta. Tylna część do przewożenia zwierzaków, osłonięta jest ze wszystkich stron, jest dam dużo miejsca, wygodnie, ładnie pachnie oraz ma system klimatyzacji. '''Winter Patrol - '''jest to jasnozielono- ciemnozielony pojazd, jeżdżący na gąsienicach z tyłu doczepiona jest przyczepa gdzie wchodzą zwierzęta. Biografia Piesek urodził się nie daleko Zatoki Przygód na farmie. Pamięta tyle, że miał dużo rodzeństwa. Jednak szybko znalazł nowy dom na farmie, gdzie wiódł w miarę szczęśliwe życie. Od zawsze jednak wykazywał duże zainteresowanie suczkami. Szybko zaczął uczyć się ja zaganiać owce, konie a nawet krowy! Wystartował w zawodach gdzie zajął 1 miejsce! Jego pan niestety zaczął mieć problemy finansowe, musiał sprzedać ranczo a wraz z nim wszystkie zwierzęta. Rex pewnego wieczoru pożegnał się z dawnym właścicielem i uciekł! Znalazł się w Zatoce Przygód, gdzie był problem z krowami, gdyż uciekły, pomógł pewnej grupie psów, będąc nie świadomy że to Psi Patrol. Pod koniec dostał ofertę, zgodził się chętnie. Tym bardziej iż widział suczki. Od tej pory mieszka w bazie i pomaga. Lubi # Spędzać czas z suczkami. # Podrywać. # Flirtować. # Spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem i jego przyjaciółmi. # Dobro. # Pomagać. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Walentynki # Wielkanoc. # Pory roku. # Spaghetti. # Colę. # Farmę. # Podróże. # Wycieczki. # Kiedy jakaś dziewczyna zwraca uwagę na niego albo za coś go chwali. # Suczki. # Nosić okulary słoneczne. Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu! # Kiedy suczkom z Psiego Patrolu dzieje się krzywda. # Kiedy suczki muszą walczyć. # Kiedy sunie s Psiego Patrolu są smutne. # Kiedy ktoś zgarnia jakąś dziewczynę. # Nudy. # Zła. # Kociej Katastrofy. # Kociej Katastrofy 2. # Kłamstwa. # Oskarżania. Hobby # Podrywanie dziewczyn. # Surfing. # Zaganianie owiec i koni. # Bieganie. # Siłowanie się. Strach # Dziewczynom z Psiego Patrolu i ich przyjaciół, może coś złego się stać. Ciekawostki # Ma 66 cm wzrostu. # Jest w Psim Patrolu kobieciarzem numer 1! # Jest drugim Owczarkiem Szwajcarskim Białym w Psim Patrolu. # Kiedyś mieszkał na farmie. # Wydawałoby się że nie cierpi samców z Psiego Patrolu, lecz to nie prawda. # Jest większym kobieciarzem niż Xander. # Jest dość przystojny. # Często próbuje zaimponować suczkom. # Umie surfować. # Jego szczególnie ulubioną porą roku to lato. # Obecnie gdy Xander ma dziewczynę i nie podrywa suczek Rex przejął dodatkowo jego pałkę. # Nie ma żadnej suczki w Psim Patrolu i z jego przyjaciół, która ominęła flirty. # Jego przyjaciółką jest Nancy. # Nie ma dnia, w którym by nie flirtował. (No może oprócz jego narodzin, i kiedy nie było żadnych suczek w pobliżu). # Koncept jego wyglądu opracowałam już latem 2016 roku, potem o nim zapomniałam i dopiero w listopadzie 2018 postanowiłam go zrobić ponownie. Ale z początku (w 2016 roku) już miał być kobieciarzem. Galeria Rexa Rex new pup.PNG Rex.jpg|O JEJUŚKU! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO<33 KOFFAM :3 Narysowane przez Shiraz 9D2717B8-8396-4246-B2B2-15024B7E4207.png|Z Alays Tetradi getting angry at Rex with bouquet of flowers december challenge day 8.PNG|Grudniowy challenge dzień 8 ''Bukiet kwiatów Untitled307.png|OMD! OMG! Arcycudowne arcydzieło ���������� Kocham �� Narysowane przez Wafel <3 Nancy and Rex.PNG|Z Nancy Axe Rex and Gray anwering the questions ask my OC -3.PNG|Z serii zapytaj moje OC Rex and Nancy on Pup Pup Boogie ilustration from Pool Party collab between Chye and Wafel.PNG|Collab między Chye a Wafel �� Ilustracja z Pool Party �� �� Rex trying to flirt with Alays.PNG|Rex znów zarywa do biednej Alays Margit and Rex.png|Cudo���� rexxxx,uciekajjjj... ,By Toy Rex V2.PNG Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Pies Pastesrski Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Owczarek Kategoria:Owczarki Kategoria:Biały Owczarek Szwajcarski Kategoria:Owczarek Szwajcarski Biały Kategoria:Owczarki Szwajcarskie Białe Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Kobieciarz Kategoria:Kobieciarze Kategoria:Lowelas Kategoria:Lowelasi Kategoria:Chłopak Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Chłopaki Kategoria:Chłopacy Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Rex Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Nastolatek Kategoria:Podrywacz Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu